


Change in the Past and Future

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CAR TRIP, Conversations about change, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Future Vision, Looking into the future, Pearl doesn't like Greg's van, Pearlnet Bomb 2019, Rocking out, Smelly cows, Traveling Prompt, gas stations, looking at the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Pearl and Garnet contemplate the various changes that have happened throughout their lives and who has caused them.Day 1 of Pearlnet Bomb 2019Prompt: Car rides/Traveling





	Change in the Past and Future

            Speakers, instruments, food, clothing, random objects and more were piled into the van.  All four of the gems, plus Greg, got into the crowded van and headed out onto the open road.  In the front seats, Rose and Greg rocked out to music blasting from the van’s speakers.  Their voices were added to the audio recordings and Rose danced to the melodies as Greg shredded his air guitar.  Pearl resigned herself to endure it while sitting between Garnet and the side door.  Thankfully the maroon gem had the foresight to sit in the middle and keep Amethyst entertained for the first several hours.  The purple gem’s constant energy tended to grate on her nerves more when it was confined to smaller spaces and they had nowhere they could go.

            It didn’t take long for Greg to tire and for Rose to want to move to the back with him.  Driving the van and everything in it naturally was assigned to Pearl.  Garnet silently moved to the front passenger side to act as the navigator.  It hardly mattered, Pearl could drive and read a map at the same time.  However, Pearl did appreciate the companionship.  Amethyst stayed in the back, laughing and playing around with Rose and Greg in the back until all three of them had fallen asleep.

            “Of all the fossil fueled transportation devices this world has, this model and variation is one of my least favorite,” Pearl grumbled as her eyes flickered to the indicator that had been creeping towards the “E” sign.  “Slow, rumbly, can’t even fly, let alone make it more than a couple of hours before needing more fuel.”

            Garnet made no response.

            “I could have easily put all of this junk into my gem, gone to the nearest warp pad and then walked to the destination and still gotten there days before this thing would!”  Pearl finished the sentence by banging the back of her hand against part of the steering wheel.

            Rubber tires rolling along the paved road droned on much like the snoring in the back.

            “But then we would have missed this great view,” Garnet stated.

            Pearl couldn’t help but glare at Garnet.

            “For the past thirty minutes all we have seen is nothing but muddy dirt and cows while having to deal with their repulsive stench.”

            “On your side I guess,” Garnet cracked a smile.  “But over here is not so bad.” A gemmed hand motioned out the window towards the rolling grassy fields speckled with orange and yellow flowers.

            Light blue eyes rolled in their sockets.  “That does nothing for the smell.”

            “We don’t have to breathe, Pearl.”

            Pearl’s cheeks flushed, then she looked down.  “I guess not.”  Pearl exhaled and then stopped breathing.

            “I wouldn’t have been able to deal with it had I been smelling it for the past twenty minutes,” Garnet smirked.

            A light chuckle drifted past Pearl’s lips.  “It was driving me a little mad.  At first I thought it was whatever those three had eaten back in that city an hour ago.”

            “No, we won’t have to deal with that for another couple of hours,” Garnet casually stated.

            “What?”

            “Nothing we can’t handle by simply not breathing.”

            Pearl opened her mouth, but then decided against what she was going to say.  She closed her mouth and faced the road once again.  Several miles passed and eventually the greenery on Garnet’s side began to appear on Pearl’s side as well.  It was easy to see how much more the pale gem enjoyed both the sight and smell.

            “Things really have changed haven’t they?” Pearl lowly spoke.

            Garnet continued to gaze out of her window, but the pale gem noticed an ever so slight rotation in the fusion’s head towards her.

            “We would never have done something like this!” she motioned to the road.  “Or this.”  She motioned to the disorderly pile of objects in the back of the van.  “This has lasted far longer than usual, normally they leave by now and we more or less go back to our same routine.”

            Round lips pulled down a little.

            “Not all change is bad.  We are prime examples of that,” Garnet offered after a minute.

            Blue blossomed all over Pearl’s face.  “Right!  Yes of course!  Change can be good.  Where would either of us be without it?” she ended with a chuckle.

            “Shattered.”

            The heavy word hung in the air.  Both gems looked forward at the seemingly endless road.

            “Miserable.” Garnet continued, breaking the silence.  “Trapped in roles that held no true happiness and a future that was exactly the same.”

            Pearl slowly nodded, her eyes distant as she recalled memories that were all still too clear.

            “Rose caused a lot to change.”

            They shared a glance back at the mentioned gem who was currently acting as the pillow/blanket for both Greg and Amethyst.

            “She did,” Pearl agreed, her eyes softening with a warm smile drifting onto her face.

            “And perhaps there will be more changes to come that will end up being for the better.  Her decision about Greg has changed things for all of us.”

            Pearl looked at the road again, lips pressed into a thin line.  Garnet let the conversation die.  They had about 34.8 miles before the van would completely run out of gas.  A sign for a town 9 miles away passed by.  Several listings for gas stations, food, and lodging accompanied it.  While they could push on for the next town, Garnet wanted to play it safe.

            “We should take the next exit and refuel,” the maroon gem stated.

            “I agree.  Who knows if we even will last that long?” Pearl glared at the indicator hanging just millimeters above the “E”.

            Pearl expertly navigated the van off the freeway and to one of the 24hr gas stations.  Garnet slipped Greg’s wallet out of his pocket without disturbing anyone, and pulled out a few bills.  Wordlessly she turned to head to the gas station.

            “They have a machine that will take your cash right here,” Pearl spoke up.

            “It isn’t working,” was all Garnet had to say as she continued on her path.

            The money was taken, the tank was filled, and the change was returned.  Colorful aisles of food, drink, and random trinkets filled the gas station with hundreds of options.  A familiar item caught the two gems’ attention, a paper tube filled with chewy and sour discs.  Pearl made a light comment about possibly purchasing snacks she knew were some of Rose’s and Amethyst’s favorites, but also wanted to be sure they weren’t going to run out of money before they reached the destination.  Garnet assured her that buying a couple small snacks here wouldn’t break the bank.  Chips and candy bars were picked out along with a small packet of gum for Greg.  The two headed back towards the van.

            “You’ve caused a lot of change too,” Pearl softly stated.

            Garnet’s ears perked up; her attention pulled to the pale gem.

            “Two different gems fusing.  That was revolutionary.  And then I’ve had the honor of watching you grow from a bumbling fusion to a sturdy gem over these past few thousand years.”

            Pearl stopped, her arms holding the goodies in her arms tighter.

            “I love Ruby and Sapphire, but…I can’t stand it when you’re not here.  You’ve always been a constant support.  We didn’t really become the Crystal Gems until you came along.  You changed everything.”

            “I just wanted to be me.”

            “And that’s what I want too, you.”  Pearl shifted the items so she was cradling them with one arm.  With her open hand she reached out and placed it on the middle of Garnet’s upper torso.  “I want you to always be able to be you and if anyone tries to harm you, I will take them down.”

            Garnet took a step closer and brushed some of the strands of hair away from Pearl’s oval gem.

            “That’s how I feel when I think about you, Pearl.”

            “Really?!” Light blue eyes shot up to look into the reflective visor.

            Garnet nodded.  “You’ve changed, and you’re worth fighting for as well, so you can continue to be yourself and not just what you were made for.”

            The two moved closer together, arms loosely holding each other.  Pearl breathed in and out in time with Garnet.  Scents of gasoline, salty French fries, and oil filled her nostrils.

            “Things are changing,” she murmured as she rested her head against Garnet’s torso.

            “Yes.”

            “For the better?”

            Garnet paused for a moment as she looked into the variety of paths shooting out from this moment.

            “It may not easy and depends on our choices, but yes, it will be for the better.”

            Pearl let out a soft sigh and held on tighter for a moment.  “As long as you’re here I think I can handle it.”

            “Me too.”

            There was a pull inside of Garnet, tugging her gently towards the gem in her arms, whispering to her.  A prolonged hug, a gentle caress, a featherlight kiss.  Fire burned on Garnet’s cheeks at what her vision saw.

            “Are you OK, Garnet? Your temperature has risen considerably.” Pearl pulled back, worry on her features.

            “It’s nothing,” Garnet quickly brushed off and headed for the van.

            “Are you sure- the chocolate bars have melted!” Pearl took a quick 180 upon noticing the few limp plastic bags in her arms.

            It was so odd to hear Pearl so upset about some food that Garnet would have laughed about it had it not been her fault.

            “I could refreeze them,” came the quick offer.

            “No, the consistency will be off, besides Amethyst will have fun drinking these ones.”

            “That she will,” Garnet chuckled.

            The two headed back to the van and began anew the long journey towards their destination.  Soon the others would wake up, but for now they got to enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Unrequited for being my AMAZING Beta reader! They are so great at getting back to me even when I send stuff right at the last minute.


End file.
